This invention relates to carpet manufacture for the production of carpet of the kind comprising webs of tufted, looped, or other fabric or sheet material which form an upper layer, and a woven, sheet, or other base layer adhering to the upper layer. Such a carpet is convenient for making into carpet tiles, since the edges do not tend to fray because the adhesive used to stick the layers together also serves to fix the fibres of both layers against any tendency to unravel or separate, particularly at the edges.
There are many materials which can be used to form the respective layers. For example, the upper layer may include a woven fabric with tufts of wool or other material secured into it, the tufts being either cut to form an upright pile or uncut to form a loop type pile. Alternatively a felted or needle punched felt or fabric may be used. In some instances where tufted carpet is used, the tufts may be somewhat insecurely fastened in the woven fabric, at least to the extent that the upper layer would not be sufficiently strong or stable for use on its own, though it may be inexpensive to produce.
The base layer may be woven or non-woven fabric, or sheet material may be used in various forms.
A number of different methods have been devised for the production of such carpets or carpet tiles, and many of these involve more or less complex production plant. In one example a liquid permeable web forming the base layer travels vertically through a zone in which adhesive is applied to one side and this base layer is then applied to the back of a layer which will form the upper layer in the finished carpet. Pressure is applied to force the adhesive through the permeable base layer to bond the layers together and to assist in fixing tufts which form the pile. In another example, the base layer and the upper layer are joined by a layer of latex or other material which not only serves as an adhesive but also provides a cushioning layer. Complex production equipment is however required to lay down the latex layer and to assemble the layers together.
It is an object of the invention to provide a carpet manufacturing method in which carpet can be produced very efficiently and reliably, and also inexpensively, such carpeting being suitable for the production of carpet tiles.